Momentos Michi
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Como el título lo dice, algunos cortos de esta pareja que me gusta, no hay continuidad entre ellos, son alternados los tiempos
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **1.- Navidad**_

 _ **.**_

Y ahí estaba él, llegando media hora antes del tiempo acordado. Habían acordado en ir juntos a la plaza local a ver el espectáculo de luces navideñas y era tanta su emoción que no podía quedarse quieto.

Caminó por la plaza un rato hasta que dieron las siete, momento en que fue al punto de encuentro pero poco después la preocupación le abordó pues ella no llegaba.

Inquieto, dudaba en si debía llamarla; decidió esperar cinco minutos más, después diez que se volvieron quince.

Cuando el temor de haber quedado plantado se estaba haciendo presente una voz lo llamó. El castaño volteó a todos lados buscando a quien lo llamaba y la encontró. Ella venía caminando apresurada a su encuentro.

—¡Taichi-san, discúlpame!— dijo en cuanto llegó con él

Yagami la observó con detenimiento de pies a cabeza, Mimi vestía colores alegres y perfectamente combinados, por vez primera, Taichi pensó que no iba vestido para la ocasión.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que viniste, vamos—

La tomó de la mano y juntos recorrieron el lugar, Taichi se percató de que varios chicos posaban sus ojos en su bella acompañante, apretó su mano con mayor fuera y caminó orgulloso de que ella estuviera con él.

.

..

.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _Y aunque no es temporada decembrina aún, empiezo con ese tema esta colección de… drabbles, quizá, shots…. Son ideas vagas que he ido teniendo con el tiempo y se las quiero mostrar._

 _No hay un límite para ellas, por tanto, no sé cuántos capítulos/ momentos vayan a ser, eso sí, este fic va de la mano con los_ _ **Fragmentos Mimatos**_ _que también he comenzado, lo cual me lleva a decirles que puede que algunos temas se repitan (pero con chico distinto), aun así, procuraré evitar eso o, no hacerlos en el mismo capítulo._

 _Espero que les gusten estos breves relatos, dudas, comentarios y demás temas, no duden en dejar un review, saben que siempre son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **2.- Ropa**_

 _ **.**_

Era el cumpleaños de Taichi y su familia le haría una cena especial, él invitó a Mimi y ella aceptó gustosa pues nunca antes había estado en su casa por más de cinco minutos y menos con una razón tan importante como lo era el cumpleaños del moreno.

Por lo mismo, ella pasó gran parte de su día buscando la ropa adecuada para ese evento, compró varias prendas que en su momento le gustaron pero ese día nada la convencía debido a que no sabía cómo eran los padres del castaño.

Sus padres le permitían vestir como ella quisiera pero ¿los de él? De lejos se veía que no eran estrictos pero ¿les parecería bien que la novia de su hijo usara faldas o blusas cortas? ¿La cena era en plan formal? ¿Tenía que llevar ropa de gala? Preguntas como estas daban vueltas en su mente y así se le fue el tiempo.

Un par de horas antes de la cena tocaron a su puerta; era Taichi que vestía como cualquier otro día.

—Taichi-kun—

—¿Has peleado con tu guardarropa?— ella le cedió el paso para que entrara a su casa y se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas prendas en sus hombros y brazos, se apenó y bajó la mirada —Lo supuse, por eso vine… no tienes que esforzarte tanto—

—¿Cómo?—

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, Yagami veía una a una las prendas de su novia.

—Me gusta como luce esta blusa en ti… y esta falda no es muy corta, puedes subir las escaleras sin problema—

Ella vio las ropas y sonrió, entendió que el chico quería ayudarla.

—Si pero… esa falda no combina con la blusa, es mejor si me pongo este pantalón y este saco corto— le mostró las prendas, él sonrió

—¿Lo ves? Fue sencillo—

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y aquí tenemos el segundo corto de esta colección. Espero y les haya gustado._

 _Es probable que hayan sentido un cortón medio feo –lo admito u u- pero como antes dije, son momentos que se me van ocurriendo, situaciones que me toca ver, experimentar o escuchar y que la modifico un poco a cómo podrían vivirla ellos._

 _Debido a eso aclaro que, como todos sabemos, Digimon no me pertenece, tiene a su dueño real, yo solo los tomo prestados para que vivan cosas distintas para lo que fueron creados, jeje._

 _Saludos, que estén bien y muchas gracias por sus reviews y seguir estos relatos, se los agradeceré eternamente n.n_

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, espero poner, al menos, un capítulo por mes._

 _Sayo!_

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **3.- Victoria**_

 _ **.**_

Fue un partido difícil desde el comienzo. Taichi y su equipo habían logrado llegar a semifinales después de varios intentos donde quedaban en cuartos de final pero esta vez lo habían conseguido, un encuentro más y estarían en la final.

… todo sucedió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta en qué momento eso pasó.

Las jugadas fueron duras, los acercamientos a la portería contraria, sudor y cansancio que se acumulaban en su ser, el primer gol por parte su equipo, el cual aumentó el espíritu de lucha de ambos equipos. Después comenzó a llover, una lluvia tranquila pero constante, choque de cuerpos contrarios, el ánimo de las personas en las gradas, traspiés y por último, un mal movimiento al querer regresar a defender su portería.

Taichi resbaló y cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo, un esguince que le impidió levantarse por cuenta propia, siendo sacado en camilla.

Ahora se encontraba en la enfermería del estadio, reposando y viendo hacia el techo, escuchando los comentarios de los comentaristas. Creyó estar solo hasta que escuchó un leve llanto, volteó a ver y encontró a Mimi sentada a su lado llorando quedamente.

—No llores—

—Pero tu pierna…— ella intentaba quitarse las lágrimas —el partido…—

—No es fractura, me recuperaré pronto— quiso sonreír el moreno —además, el equipo ganó el partido—

—Sí, el equipo… pero tú los llevaste hasta allí… ahora estás aquí… ¡No es justo!— y volvió a llorar la castaña

Al verla así, Taichi se incorporó en la cama e invitó a Mimi a sentarse junto a él, una vez sentada se apoyó en él para llorar, él le acarició la espalda.

—Gracias, Mimi— se apoyó en ella y la abrazó con fuerza —gracias por llorar por mí—

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Primero que nada, disculpen la demora por este capítulo u.u esta quincena ha estado muy pesada en mi trabajo y pues… andaba escasa de tiempo y de inspiración, pero he logrado subir este. En lo personal, es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahorita…. Tal vez un poco triste pero… no sé, tiene ese algo que me gusta n.n espero y sea de su agrado también_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya está casi terminado n.n_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad 2016 para todos ustedes!**_

 _ **.**_

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Momentos Michi**

 **.**

 _ **4.- Travesura**_

 **.**

Las chicas son un peligro. Taichi Yagami lo comprobó ese día. Su mañana había sido como cualquier otra; clases y prácticas de soccer así como el tener que asistir a una que otra clase de regularización puesto que estaba a pocos meses de ingresar a la secundaria.

Cuando terminó sus prácticas de fútbol se sintió cansado pues se había desvelado jugando videojuegos, por lo que, busco un buen lugar para dormir dentro de la escuela.

Dicho lugar lo encontró donde vio a su pequeña hermana Hikari jugando en compañía de Takeru y Mimi, la niña que desde hacía poco no le era tan indiferente; Taichi creía que se debía a lo vivido en el digimundo y que por eso sentía que debía cuidarla.

Pero ahora que ella estaba en quinto año y él próximo a cambiar de edificio (porque la escuela Odaiba tenía pase automático a la secundaria pero aun así Taichi necesitaba ayuda extra con algunas materias), sentía que la iba a echar mucho de menos pues no la vería con la misma frecuencia.

Cuando cruzó su mirada con la de ellos, Taichi les dijo que dormiría cerca por un rato, los tres asintieron y Hikari se encargó de colocar las cosas de su hermano con las propias para cuidarlas.

El castaño agarró pronto el sueño y se desconectó del mundo. Mientras que Yamato pasó por Takeru para irse a casa, quedando sólo Hikari y una traviesa Mimi que estaba cortando unos listines rosas.

Hikari sabía que Mimi era una niña muy ocurrente, además, la castaña menor era buena intuyendo a las personas, así que, cuando vio la mirada traviesa que Tachikawa le daba a su hermano supo que algo sucedería.

A paso sigiloso, Mimi se acercó a Taichi, ese chico definitivamente le agradaba, era cálido, divertido y bromista, por eso, Mimi nunca pensó que el chico se molestara por un "cambio de look".

Ella hizo lo suyo y puso uno que otro broche, tampoco había que exagerar, era un chico después de todo. Habiendo terminado pidió a Hikari ser su cómplice y guardar silencio ante lo visto.

Ellas siguieron jugando y platicando; cuando Taichi despertó con nuevos ánimos vio que algunos de sus compañeros reían al pasar por donde él estaba. Eso le extrañó pero no le dio importancia hasta que rascó su nuca, fue allí donde sintió su cabeza extraña, se vio en uno de los vidrios cercanos y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de su "nuevo peinado", se sobresaltó y vio a las chicas.

—¡Hikari! ¡Mimi!—

Las nombradas voltearon, la castaña mayor no pudo ocultar más su risa, la menor reía con disimulo.

—¡Quítenme esto!— el chico se jalaba el cabello sin cuidado alguno

—Pero te ves bien, Taichi-san—

—Sí, claro. Deja de reírte y quítame esto— señaló su cabello

Taichi se acercó a Mimi sin dudar y la vio fijamente

—Quita los listones— ordenó

Y sin más objeciones así lo hizo ella, Taichi se sentó en el piso para hacer más sencilla la labor de la chica y se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba que tal vez no era tan mala idea estar un poco lejos de Mimi Tachikawa; la iba a echar de menos, eso era seguro pero, al menos, no sería víctima de sus travesuras.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Feliz 2017!**_

 _Espero y su comienzo de año haya sido muy bueno n.n y claro, que todo el año les sea favorecedor._

 _Disculpen la demora pero ya ven, con los inicios y fines de año se vienen muchos altibajos… esperemos que todo se componga ñ.ñ_

 _Y, para agradecerles su seguimiento a esta historia, les dejo capítulos nuevos, espero y sean de su agrado._

 _Lo que leyeron en este capítulo tal vez ya lo hayan visto por la red, pues la idea me surgió al ver una imagen de los tres mencionados en este capítulo, quise ponerles el link de la imagen pero la ff no me lo permitió u.u copie y pegué varias veces, puse espacios entre cada letra y número y nada... al darle guardar siempre me borraba más de la mitad de la dirección. Gomen._

 _Me retiro por el momento, pasemos al primer capítulo que tendrá mucho en común con el de Fragmentos Mimato._

 _Y, por este medio agradezco a:_ _Lovemichi y_ _Guest_ _, puesto que no puedo mandarles mensaje, se los digo aquí: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me siento muy feliz por la buena recepción que le han dado estos momentos._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Momentos Michi**

 _(de mí para ustedes)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5.- Intercambio (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Todo estaba casi listo, los chicos habían planeado un convivio para festejar la llegada del año nuevo en casa de Koushiro; pues a su mamá le alegraba saber que su hijo tuviera tan buenos amigos.

Desde temprano la señora Izumi preparó la comida, ayudada por las madres de los otros chicos. Mientras tanto, los hijos se dedicaban a buscar y comprar el regalo para el intercambio que habían organizado.

Y como tal, Taichi buscaba sin mucho ánimo el regalo para su amigo, se sentía abatido porque no le había tocado la persona que le gustaba y porque no logró averiguar quién le regalaría a ella; preguntó a quienes creyó podía convencer pero no fue así, ni Koushiro, ni Daisuke o Hikari le dijeron quien les había tocado.

Y ahora, con resignación se dirigía a la tienda de música de siempre para buscar un buen regalo para Yamato. Sí, la persona a quien Taichi le daría regalo de año nuevo era a su mejor amigo.

Entró al lugar y observó todo, Taichi muchas veces acompañó a Yamato a esa tienda, por lo tanto, ya era conocido por los dependientes del lugar.

—Yagami-kun, hola—

—Oh, Señor Fujima—

Dicho señor era el dueño de la tienda y había entablado buena amistad con el castaño, más que con el rubio que era el cliente, Yagami sólo era un acompañante pero muy conversador.

—Que milagro que vengas sólo ¿Y, Ishida-kun?—

—Bueno… supondré que buscando algo—

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?— el dueño no entendió la respuesta del moreno pero decidió pasarlo por alto, ya se enteraría más adelante

—Busco algo bueno para Matt— y vio que no tardaría en saber el motivo de la visita.

El moreno le contó el asunto del intercambio, el señor Fujima escuchó atento.

—Entiendo ¿sabes? Creo que tengo algo que podría serle útil, ven conmigo—

Y con la ayuda del dueño, Taichi Yagami encontró un buen regalo para su mejor amigo. Aunque seguía deprimido porque no podía comprarle algo a Mimi sin tener alguna excusa… su única esperanza era que ella le regalara a él.

La noche había llegado, uno a uno, los chicos fueron llegando a casa de la familia Izumi, cuando Taichi y Hikari llegaron, la mayoría ya estaba allí, Mimi incluida; Yamato y Takeru llegaron casi al final, el último fue Jou, siendo el blanco de las bromas durante unos momentos pues le preguntaban que cómo era posible que los cambiara por estudiar para un examen, pero lo entendían, Kido acababa de ingresar a la escuela de medicina y comprendían lo pesado que podía resultar para el mayor de los elegidos.

Después de eso, los chicos platicaron un para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas y después comieron, se divirtieron bastante; llegadas las doce y escuchando las campanas que anunciaban la entrada del año nuevo empezó el evento principal.

Todos se abrazaron y desearon un buen año para dar comienzo al intercambio.

—Chicos, comencemos el intercambio ¿quién quiere ser el primero?— animó Takeru

—Creo que estaría bien que comience el anfitrión— sugirió Hikari, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo…Koushiro se puso nervioso

—¿Yo? Está bien—

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la mesa donde todos habían dejado sus regalos al llegar, tomó una bolsa y se acercó a sus amigos.

—Este regalo es para mi amiga Sora-san— se acercó a la pelirroja y se lo entregó —Feliz año nuevo—

—Feliz año, gracias, Koushiro-kun ¿puedo abrirlo?—

Takenouchi abrió la bolsa una vez que Izumi estuvo de acuerdo y vio que dentro de ella había una blusa de cuello alto y manga larga en un bonito tono azul cielo. Concluida la entrega, Sora procedió a entregar su regalo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Daisuke-kun—

—Sora-san, gracias… Feliz año nuevo—

El líder de los "nuevos elegidos" abrió la caja y encontró una chamarra color azul añil. Momentos después, Motomiya llevó su intercambio hasta Koushiro.

—Koushiro-san, feliz año nuevo—

—Daisuke-kun, gracias y feliz año—

—Espero y te guste… la verdad, no sabía que elegir— Daisuke estaba nervioso

El pelirrojo sonrió y abrió su regalo, que era un portafolio para guardar la laptop.

—Así te verás muy profesional, Kou— comentó Taichi, quien estaba nervioso desde el comienzo, aún no le daban regalo a Mimi y ella tampoco había entregado nada, el castaño seguía preguntándose quién le daría y ella a quién, eso lo ponía de nervios.

—Debemos continuar— comentó Yamato —¿Alguien quiere comenzar de nuevo?— .

—Yo empiezo— intervino Jou acercándose a la mesa de regalos y después de tomar un pequeño empaque se acercó a Takeru.

—Sé que te gusta leer, espero y te guste este libro… aunque es un clásico que tal vez ya tengas—

—Gracias— el rubio menor abrió el regalo —El principito, gracias, Jou-san—

—Feliz año, Takeru-kun—

—Feliz año nuevo, Jou-san—

Takeru colocó el libro bajo su brazo, tomó su caja de regalo y se dirigió a Iori.

—Iori-kun, feliz año nuevo—

—Takeru-san, gracias, feliz año nuevo—

Hida hizo lo propio, abrió su regalo viendo que era una nueva bolsa para guardar sus artículos para el Kendo. Y con un poco de pena, Iori llevó su regalo hasta la menor de los Yagami.

—Hikari-san, feliz año nuevo—

—Iori-kun, feliz año, gracias—

El paquete que entregó el menor de los elegidos era pequeño pues dentro contenía un marco para fotografías digitales.

La castaña tomó su bolsa y se la entregó al chico que vivía en la región de Tamachi.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ken-kun—

—Feliz año, Hikari-san, gracias—

Y Ken procedía a mostrar una grabadora de voz pues debido a su inteligencia, muchas veces Ken era elegido para dar discursos escolares y la pequeña le comentó que podía ayudarse un poco grabando su voz.

La emoción de Taichi crecía a cada momento, las opciones se reducían y Mimi aún no entregaba su regalo; eso le hacía crearse ideas un tanto disparatadas.

Era el turno de Ken para entregar su obsequio pero se puso muy nervioso y eso preocupó a Taichi pues de todos los presentes Ken y Mimi casi no convivían y por lo mismo, si él le iba dar regalo a alguien que no conoce bien era normal ponerse nervioso ¿no?

Yagami pasó saliva y vio todo casi en cámara lenta, Ichijouji caminó a donde Mimi y Miyako estaban.

—Ahm…esto, feliz año nuevo, Miyako-san— le entregó la caja; la chica de cabello violeta podía jurar que el chico frente a ella temblaba como hoja al viento

—Ken-kun, feliz año nuevo, gracias— sonrió; para Ken, la sonrisa de Miyako Inoue era lo más bello del mundo

Taichi suspiró aliviado y también sonrió, comprendió el nerviosismo de Ichijouji al ver su rojo rostro. Inoue abrió la caja, que no estaba sellada, la destapó sin problemas y dentro encontró un elegante ramo de rosas rojas; los comentarios de Mimi no se hicieron esperar lo que hizo a Miyako ponerse tan roja como Ken, a quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, todos sabían que ahí comenzaba una historia entre esos dos.

Y para cambiar el tema, rápidamente Miyako entregó su regalo a la chica que más admiraba.

—¡Mimi-san! ¡Feliz año nuevo!—

—¡Feliz año, Miyako-chan!— la abrazó con entusiasmo y poco después abrió el regalo: era una caja con accesorios de todo tipo, collares, broches para el cabello, pulseras… una gama surtida de para que Mimi pudiera usar a gusto propio.

Al ver esto, Taichi suspiró, al fin sabían quién le daba regalo, le tranquilizaba saber que era la "chica genio". Pero la otra duda hizo acto de presencia ¿a quién le daría regalo ella? Porque sólo quedaban tres candidatos.

Mimi ya venía con su bolsa cuando habló.

—Feliz año nuevo, Jou-sempai— el mencionado se sorprendió

—Feliz año, Mimi-san— abrió el regalo y encontró un estuche de lápices y suplementos alimenticios— Mimi-san, esto…—

—Estoy segura de que no comes como se debe por tanto estudio, en ese sentido eres como Koushiro-kun— se justificó, el resto rió.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto afligido, no había podido darle nada ella y ella no le dio a él; pero estaba tranquilo al ver que lo que ella regalo no era nada comprometedor, sólo la preocupación de una amiga por su amigo. Al menos eso quería creer.

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yamato parado frente a él.

—Yamato ¿Qué pasa?—

—Feliz año nuevo, Taichi—

—¿Eh?—

—El intercambio se cerró cuando Mimi-san le dio el regalo a Jou-sempai… y sólo quedamos tu y yo— se notaba que a Ishida no le causaba gracia la situación, contrario a sus amigos.

—Ustedes dos siempre juntos— comentó Mimi, al fin Taichi comprendió

—¿Tú me vas a dar regalo, Yamato?—

—Y tú a mí por lo visto—

—Esto no es divertido. Feliz Año— dijo el moreno mientras entregaba una muy pequeña caja al rubio y al mismo tiempo recibía el sobre que éste le entregaba.

Ishida abrió su regalo, que eran un par de púas para tocar la guitarra, el rubio reconoció que era un buen regalo.

—Taichi, gracias, en verdad—

—Por nada, gracias a ti— respondió contento

Yagami lamentó el resultado del intercambio, bueno, no tanto, claro que le pesaba no haber tenido contacto la castaña pero sabía que tenía a un gran amigo pues le había regalo un pase para el encuentro de la selección japonesa contra la alemana en el gran estadio de Yokohama, algo que, como buen fan del fútbol soccer no debía perderse.

—Es un gran regalo ¿verdad?—

—Claro que sí, pensé que tendría que ver el partido en la televisión— dijo y volteó a ver a la persona que le habló —¡Mimi!—

—Me da gusto verte tan contento, Taichi-san—

—Sí… tengo un gran amigo— apenas y pudo responder

—Es cierto, yo no hubiera podido darte eso—

—¿Qué me hubieras dado?— la curiosidad le ganó

—Hmm… no sé, tal vez unos googles nuevos o alguna playera—

—Todavía no llega mi cumpleaños—

—¿Qué quieres decir, Taichi-san?— la castaña se sonrojó

—Que me los puedes dar para ese momento— sonrió divertido y guardó el boleto en su cartera —vamos a reunirnos con los demás—

La tomó de la mano y se acercaron al grupo, no había duda, Taichi sintió que comenzaba bien el año: tenía boleto para ver el partido de su selección favorita la semana entrante y un posible regalo de Mimi para su cumpleaños.

Aunque de momento se conformaba con saber que ella estaba al lado suyo.

 _ **.**_

 _Listo, aquí les dejo el primer momento Michi que tiene su lado B en Fragmentos Mimato, tal vez pensaron que Tai le daría regalo a Mimi o viceversa y aunque esa era mi intención al principio… no podía hacerlo porque se supone que ambos relatos se dan en el mismo evento y pues… no puedo distorsionarlo tanto, je._

 _Por eso, mejor jugarles una broma donde la chica que les gusta se les escapa pero se encuentran al amigo n.n_

 _Y como tal, se suponía que este capítulo debía subirlo a inicios de enero pero… bueno, ya ni me explico u.u lo importante es que al fin está aquí y que después de esto continuamos con los michis normales_

 _Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño regalo para todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia desde su comienzo, me siento muy contenta por ello._

 _Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes:_ _haruzafiro_ _,_ _mimato bombon kou_ _,_ _Adrit126_ _,_ _Lovemichi_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _DaeikoSou_ _y a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia._

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **6.- Baile**_

 _ **.**_

No esperaba que esto le sucediera a ella. No en una de las noches más importantes de su vida como adolescente.

Esta semana fue el festival cultural; su grupo se encargó de poner una cafetería, la cual tuvo su relativo éxito. El festival había terminado y estaban alistando todo para el evento nocturno. Mimi se alegraba por todo lo que veía, ese ambiente animaba su romántica alma.

Como suele suceder, en esos eventos se forman muchas parejas, algunas sólo para esa noche otras por tiempo indefinido pero todos bailan y disfrutan… o casi todos.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a la castaña; ella sabía que varios chicos la pretendían pero le extrañaba que justo esa noche no la buscaran.

Caminó por toda la escuela y si bien le gustaba todo lo que veía se sentía algo sola, sus amigas habían conseguido pareja para el baile.

Caminó un poco más y pasó por donde estaba la cancha de fútbol soccer, aún había alumnos en ella y un chico la saludó, ella respondió pero vio que otro chico se acercó al primero y tras darle un leve golpe en el hombro, ambos se retiraron. Esa acción le resultó extraña a Mimi pero se olvidó de ello cuando vio a uno de sus amigos acercarse a ella.

—¡Taichi-san!— le saludó con evidente alegría

—¿Qué haces por este lado, Mimi?—

—Nada en especial, sólo caminaba hasta que termine el festival—

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Y tus amigas?—

—Ellas tienen pareja para el baile—

Estaban a las afueras de la cancha, Yagami observaba atento a la castaña, sus ojos se veían brillar aún en ese ambiente oscuro.

—¿Y tú? ¿No bailarás con alguien?—

—Parece que no— sonrió apenada

—¿Parece?—

—Es que… ningún chico me ha invitado a bailar— sentía vergüenza al decir eso pues a veces ella se jactaba de lo popular que era

—Son cobardes ¿no crees?— Taichi sonrió airoso

—No lo sé… tal vez ellos querían a alguien más—

—Eso demuestra que no son serios—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Si quisieran algo más serio que una noche contigo, no se asustarían tan fácil—

—¿Qué hiciste Taichi-san?— Tachikawa comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien

—Sólo no quiero que te lastimen—

—¡Eso no justifica!—

—¡Claro que sí! Te lo digo porque soy un chico y sé cómo son los chicos—

—¡No tienes que ser tan sobre protector conmigo!— ella comenzaba a enojarse

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Debo serlo—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque me gustas— fue claro y directo, Mimi se quedó callada y sorprendida —y no quiero que otro se te acerque— dijo entre molesto y apenado

Taichi veía fijamente a Mimi, sentía el sudor correr por su frente pero tomó el valor suficiente y extendió su mano hacia ella.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?— preguntó nervioso, ella lo observó y sonrió

—Sí—

 **.**

 _Listo!_

 _Aquí está este nuevo capítulo, que se ha convertido en otro de mis favoritos n.n espero y les guste tanto como a mí…. Ah~ creo que sería muy lindo experimentar algo como ese momento… En fin, nos toca lo que nos toca, je._

 _ **Lovemichi**_ _, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que sabes de qué imagen hablo y sobre el intercambio pues tienes toda la razón, el soccer ha sido el primer amor de Tai, jeje y, a veces así son los intercambios, nos ponen de los nervios, ji._

 _Saludos, que estén bien y nos vemos en la próxima entrega_

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **7.- Castigo**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba desconcertada, rara vez recibía una negativa a algo. Generalmente Mimi Tachikawa se salía con la suya por eso, hoy que sus padres le negaron una salida hizo berrinche y todo cuanto pudo pero no logró su objetivo.

Enojada, salió de su casa y se refugió en un parque, no entendía el porqué de la negativa ¡Ella era buena niña! Se sentó en un columpio y se balanceó sin mucha fuerza.

Había pedido permiso para ir a una reunión con alumnos del sexto grado, algunos de sus amigos irían, como Sora, Jou, Yamato y Taichi y cuando pensó en el castaño se entristeció pues estaba perdiendo una oportunidad para estar con él. Además, recordó que una compañera de Mimi estaba muy interesada en el capitán del equipo de soccer, y eso la hizo enojarse más.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No tenía permitido ir a la reunión y no pensaba irse sin permiso; las mentiras estaban reservadas para emergencias, como ataques de digimons o cosas semejantes.

Suspiró resignada. Sólo le quedaba enterarse el lunes de lo que sucediera en dicha reunión y confiar en que Taichi no cayera en las garras de aquella niña.

—¿Estás sola?— cierta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella volteó a ver

—¿Taichi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Ordenaba mis pensamientos— se sentó en el columpio contigüo

—¿Qué pasó?—

—¿Sabes de la reunión que organiza Endo?— ella asintió —No podré ir— dijo Taichi con pesadez —como mis notas andan bajas, papá me castigó con no salir todo el mes—

—Y eso incluye la reunión de mañana— comprendió ella

—Correcto… y Endo hace buenas fiestas— se lamentó él

—He escuchado eso… de hecho, estoy invitada pero tampoco puedo ir—

—¿Y eso?—

—Papá dice que no iré a reuniones de niños grandes aún—

—Yamato, Sora e incluso Jou irán, tus papás los conocen—

—Pues sí, incluso le dije que irías tú, antes de saber que no será así, pero ni con eso me dejó ir— reprochó

—Así que los dos nos quedamos sin planes para este fin de semana ¿eh?—

Taichi alzó la vista pensativo, Mimi ya no supo que decir hasta que el chico volvió a hablar

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana?—

—¿Eh?—

—Sí, yo no tengo permitido salir pero tú sí, ven a mi casa mañana, Hikari también estará—

—De acuerdo pero ¿a qué voy?—

—Pues…— el castaño se apenó un poco —a jugar videojuegos o platicar, algo se nos ocurrirá… ahora— se levantó —deja voy a casa para no agrandar el castigo—

—Yo también me voy, no quiero estar enojada con mi papá—

—Bien dicho, entonces —volvió a tocar el tema con nerviosismo —¿te espero mañana?— la vio esperanzado

Ella tardó un poco en responder pero accedió.

—¡Perfecto! No faltes, tendré muchos dulces para ti— y sin decir más, Taichi corrió en dirección a su casa.

Mimi lo despidió sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasarle. Ella pensaba que Yagami iría a la reunión y que sería presa de su compañera pero ahora resultaba que Taichi esperaba a Mimi en su casa.

 _ **.**_

 _Nuevo momento arriba! Disculpen la demora pero lo prometido es deuda y tarde pero seguro n.n espero que les guste este cap., es más sencillo que el anterior, lo sé y me disculpo por ello._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **8.- Atorados**_

 _ **.**_

Se suponía que irían al cine a ver la función de las 7:00pm y de allí a cenar… pero ya eran 7:30pm y ellos seguían atrapados en el tráfico.

Taichi había pedido el auto a su padre para que no se complicara la salida pero resultó todo lo contrario; no sabían que había pasado pero llevaban en el mismo lugar casi 30 minutos, aún estaban lejos del cine y si lograban avanzar lo hacían a vuelta de rueda.

En un principio, el castaño se desesperó y maldijo un par de veces después se cansó de estar enojado y ahora sólo esperaba encontrar una calle libre para regresar a casa.

Cuando empezó el tráfico, Mimi intentó tranquilizar a Taichi cada vez que éste se desesperaba por casi avanzar y detenerse continuamente aunque ella también estaba enojada por la situación pero ahora dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto; se había aburrido de ver el mismo escenario por tanto tiempo; decidió dormir dejando todo el trabajo de vigilancia a Taichi.

—Tramposa— murmuró al verla —Tú feliz durmiendo mientras que yo debo buscar una salida— movió el volante para acercarse a una calle libre que al fin había encontrado

—Tú puedes, Taichi-san— dijo sonriente la castaña entre sueños, al oírla, Yagami sonrió; intuyó que si no estaba soñando con él, al menos le estaba dando ánimos para soportar el tráfico.

 **.**

 _Wola! Algo cortito pero, aprovechando el descanso de Semana Santa pues hubo chance de subir otro momento n.n hay otra versión para esta situación pero no he logrado darle forma completa, espero ordenar bien las ideas y poderles mostrar a una Mimi al volante xD_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir estos momentos, recordemos que los personajes de Digimon no son míos, sólo los tomo prestados para que hagan otras cosas además de salvar el mundo y digimundo_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **9.- Muérdago**_

 _ **.**_

La temporada decembrina estaba por finalizar pero en esta ocasión las nevadas fueron recurrentes; debido a ello, Taichi y Mimi detuvieron su paseo dominical.

Habían salido a comer una plaza y de allí a recorrer las calles de Akihabara; no tenían intención de comprar nada, sólo observar lo que ofrecían los locales y uno que otro espectáculo gratuito.

Ya había pasado la Navidad y ahora las personas se preparaban para la ida al templo en año nuevo, aun así, las calles seguían decoradas con la temática navideña.

Mientras Taichi compraba unas bebidas calientes, Mimi lo esperaba sentada en una banca viendo que la nieve continuaba cayendo.

—No parece que vaya a quitarse— murmuró

—Listo. Aquí tienes, Mimi—

—Ah, gracias, Taichi-san. Mira, parece que nevará toda la noche—

—Sí… pienso lo mismo ¿quieres que regresemos a casa?—

—No… aún no ¿y si vamos a un lugar techado?—

—¿A dónde sugieres?—

Ella volteó a ver a su alrededor, encontró algo y sonrió

—¿Te parece bien afuera de esa librería?—

él observó el lugar

—Vamos entonces—

Estando allí vieron el aparador y las novedades en literatura que ofrecía, poco después se dedicaron a ver la nieve caer y tomando poco a poco sus bebidas.

—Gracias, Taichi-san— ella se animó a tomarle la mano —me he divertido mucho hoy— el chico se sonrojó

—Me alegra oír eso— era la primer cita que tenían como pareja

Mimi, también sonrojada, volteó a ver a Taichi y se percató de dos cosas, una de ellas que la nieve cesaba. Se soltó del moreno y se acercó al final de la marquesina.

—¡Taichi-san, mira, la nieve se detuvo!—

—Sí, pero tal vez no tarde en nevar de nuevo, mejor te llevo a casa y salimos después ¿estás de acuerdo?— preguntó al pararse junto a ella, la castaña lo vio y meditó un poco.

—Está bien, pero antes…— ante el silencio, Yagami la observó y sintió que ella se acercaba a su rostro y le besaba en la mejilla.

—¡ ¿Mimi? !— Taichi se puso rojo por completo, ella, un poco apenada, habló

—Estás bajo un muérdago— eso era lo segundo de lo que se había percatado

—¿Eh?— él alzó la vista y confirmó lo que ella decía —¿Cuándo…?— quiso preguntar pero prefirió no decir nada y sólo sonrió alegre

—Vamos a casa—

Y así, tomados de la mano, caminaron a paso tranquilo, sintiendo la nieve caer sobre ellos, pero como era leve, decidieron disfrutar el camino a casa.

 _ **.**_

 _Antes de que termine el mes, aquí les dejo el momento correspondiente n.n principalmente, dedicado a Haruzafiro pues fue quien me proporcionó el tema base para este momento, espero haberme acercado un poco a tu expectativa, Haruzafiro n.n_

 _Saludos y muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia; si tienen alguna idea y quieren aventurarse a decirme, con gusto las recibo y haré un momento con ellas._

 _Que estén bien y nos leemos próximamente_

 _ **.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **10.- Regreso I (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Al fin habían regresado del Digimundo… era maravilloso volver a ver el campamento y a sus amigas, por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ellas dejando a todos sus nuevos amigos atrás.

Aunque poco le duró esa alegría puesto que antes de salir del Mundo Digital habían acordado ir a Hikarigaoka a buscar al octavo niño elegido y ya tenían el permiso luego de engañar maestro asesor.

La búsqueda no dio buenos resultados por lo que decidieron regresar a Odaiba, sin embargo, el dinero se les había agotado tras una gran comida y como la distancia era considerable, decidieron pedir un "aventón".

Mimi estaba un poco desanimada y cansada, quería estar en su blanda cama y olvidarse de todo; aunque había prometido ya no ser tan caprichosa le estaba costando trabajo cumplir su promesa.

Pero olvidó todo al ver a Taichi caminar decidido a pedir a los conductores que los llevaran a Odaiba.

Observó la buena actitud del chico al inicio, pasando por la desesperación y llegando al enojo y frustración por la negativa de las personas que transitaban la avenida. Sr asustó al ver a un auto acercarse bastante al moreno, que si no lo esquivaba por suerte, hubiera terminado en el hospital. Sólo por pensar en eso, Mimi se enojó y deseo que Togemon pinchara las llantas del auto de aquél sujeto.

Pero debía disimular su preocupación, después de todo, era por todos sabido que Taichi estaba muy interesado en su amiga Sora y Mimi, de momento, sólo podía observar, recordó como el moreno había protegido a la pelirroja durante la pelea de Garudamon; la tristeza la invadió por unos instantes, aun así, ella no perdería la esperanza de poder ser alguien importante para Taichi Yagami.

 _ **.**_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí les dejo otro momento compartido =) quizá ya supieron a qué momento me refiero en este escrito, no sé, creo que tiene cosas para ambas parejas n.n ustedes qué opinan? Espero sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, se los agradezco de antemano enormemente._

 _Ahora, continuemos con la cotidianidad de estos momentos._

 _Cuídense y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **11.- Vacaciones**_

 _ **.**_

Esta vez no iba a ceder, por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión y cuando Mimi Tachikawa decía no, era no.

Estaban organizando un viaje para ir a Kyoto, todo había estado bien hasta que llegó la hora de reservar el hotel, ella quería uno de cinco estrellas y Taichi optaba por otro, también de cinco estrellas pero con el extra de que tenía área deportiva.

—¡Tú sólo quieres jugar soccer, Taichi-san!—

—No es eso, Mimi, estaremos de vacaciones una semana, creo que es bueno que haya muchas actividades—

—Podemos estar en las aguas termales del hotel que te dije—

—¡No voy a estar una semana metido en el agua!—

—¡Pues yo no iré entonces!— la castaña estaba enojada, no quería pelear con Taichi pero tampoco daría su brazo a torcer

—Perfecto. Entonces no vamos a ningún lado y punto— Yagami salió del departamento, sentía que si seguían discutiendo las cosas se podían poner peor y no quería eso

Mimi se sentó en el sofá y vio los folletos que había en la mesa de centro, quería distraerse.

—Taichi-san… eres un terco— revolvió los folletos —¿Y esto?— se detuvo en uno en especial

Mientras tanto, el moreno caminaba a grandes zancadas sin rumbo fijo.

—A veces Mimi es muy terca— murmuraba entre dientes cuando vio un anuncio pegado en una tienda —¿Qué es eso?— se acercó y leyó la información, poco después corrió hacia su departamento compartido.

—¡Mimi!— abrió la puerta de golpe

—¿Taichi-san, qué tal si…?— ella no terminó su pregunta puesto que vio que el chico traían propaganda similar a la que ella tenía en su mano en ese momento —¿Lo viste?—

—Sí, y me parece muy buena opción— Yagami había arrancado el anuncio de la tienda y se lo mostró

—Estoy de acuerdo, no tiene aguas termales ni soccer…—

—Pero tiene un tour por la ciudad incluido, una zona distinta cada día— concluyó el moreno la frase y así ambos regresaron a su tarea inicial de alistar sus cosas para el viaje en su semana de descanso.

 _ **.**_

 _Ahora sí, estamos en los momentos normalitos n.n espero y les gustara éste… a mí me gustó, ojalá y las discusiones de pareja se resolvieran tan fácil, no? Bueno, al menos, es la impresión que me dan ellos, que el Michi no puede durar enojado n.n_

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia_ _Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente momento, saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **12.- Aeropuerto**_

 _ **.**_

El aeropuerto americano era enorme, de eso no le quedó la menor duda. Cuando Mimi le contó de ello, Taichi no le creyó pues sabía que la castaña en ocasiones exageraba las cosas.

Pero conforme veía descender el avión a él se le hacía más grande de lo que ella le había contado ¿y por qué Taichi estaba en Norteamérica? Una sencilla razón: Mimi lo había invitado a pasarlas vacaciones en su casa con sus padres.

Fue toda una sorpresa para el moreno y mayor aún para los padres de la chica pero ella argumentó que, ahora que el chico había decidido qué carrera estudiar debía expandir sus horizontes y que si ella podía ayudarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Fueron días enteros los que costó a Mimi convencer a su padre de que dejara entrar al chico a su casa. El señor Tachikawa se rehusó totalmente en un inicio pero ya no pudo oponerse cuando su pequeña (que ya no era tan pequeña), le hizo una comida especial y le cumplió muchos gustos para ganar su aprobación.

El señor Tachikawa meditaba: Mimi ya era toda una jovencita responsable y capaz, mientras que Taichi, el chico en cuestión, no era mal muchacho. Lo conocía y le agradaba pero tenerlo en su casa… bueno, dice el dicho _"ten cerca a tus amigos pero más cerca a tus enemigos"_ , así que era buena oportunidad para conocer al imprudente jovencito que estaba siendo apoyado por su querida hija.

Por lo mismo, ahora los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto y cuando los vio salir sintió pavor pues su preciada hija conversaba amenamente con el chico de tez morena, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Al ver la escena tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, le alegró verlos, se veían como una feliz pareja y _su niña_ sonreía enormemente pero el saber que ella volaba a otros brazos le pesaba.

 **.**

 _Saludos!_

 _Primeramente, mil disculpas por la demora u.u se suponía que este momento debía estar listo a finales del mes pasado pero ya ven que no fue así, gomen… Pero aquí lo tienen, con un poco de retraso pero listo. Tal vez desentone un poco de los otros pero creo que está bien como quedó, quería hacer algo que involucre a los suegros xD_

 _Espero pronto subir el nuevo momento, ya está forjado, sólo me falta transcribir y subir n.n y recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos n.n_

 _Mimato bombom kou, esto es principalmente para ti, una de las sugerencias que me diste, espero y te haya gustado_

 _Nos vemos pronto, cuídense y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **13.- Licencia**_

 _ **.**_

Se encontraban en una cafetería cercana a la escuela de manejo, estaban en completo silencio.

Taichi hojeaba unos papeles que eran de la castaña que lo acompañaba y que en ese momento comía un tanto enojada.

—Pues sí, tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo—

El chico sacó el tema de forma casual, no quería molestar más a su novia.

—¡ ¿Estás de broma? !— dejó de comer y fijó su vista en el moreno —¡No lo haré otra vez, ese hombre tuvo la culpa!— volvió a comer, Yagami suspiró.

Ese día, Mimi hizo su prueba de manejo y él la había acompañado; todo comenzó bien, había sido muy cuidadosa e incluso se estacionó bien y a la primera ¿el problema? Mimi puso música a alto volumen, se centró en la canción y no escuchó cuando, tanto el instructor como Taichi, le avisaban del auto que se había detenido delante de ella, ocasionando que lo chocara.

—Mimi… sabes que debes concentrarte al manejar—

—Yo iba concentrada, Taichi—

—Sí… en la canción— ella lo fulminó con la mirada

—No te creas tanto sólo porque tú ya tienes el permiso—

—No es eso y lo sabes… Ibas bien, no era necesaria la música—

—¡Claro que sí! Todo estaba muy silencio en el auto—

—De acuerdo. Punto para ti—

Yagami calló unos instantes, cuando Mimi terminó de comer habló quedamente.

—¿En verdad lo hice tan mal?—

—No es eso— la miró, sabía que estaba deprimida pero no quería consolarla, en ese momento, él sabía que ella debía aceptar su fallo —manejas bien y tu examen escrito no tiene errores ¡Respondiste bien a todo! Pocos hacen eso, sólo… no te dejes llevar por las emociones. Imagina si eso hubiera pasado en la ciudad—

—Habría sido horrible— admitió

—¿Verdad? Pero no te desanimes, ya tienes dominada buena parte del examen, vuelve a intentarlo— sonrió

Ella dudó un poco, recordó los gritos del instructor y eso no le gustó.

—¿Puede ser en otro lugar?— pidió

—No, será aquí mismo, no te des por vencida, Mimi. Tú puedes—

—Está bien— suspiró — tú ganas pero tendrás que acompañarme de nuevo—

—Mientras no pongas música a alto volumen, cuenta conmigo—

 **.**

W _ola!_

 _Aquí está el nuevo momento! Recuerdan que había comentado que tenía una idea de Mimi al volante? Pues se las presento, lo sé, tal vez no era como esperaban pero quise hacerle un después a lo que ustedes hayan imaginado… que siendo sinceros, yo no creo que Mimi pasara a la primera ñ.ñu oh, otra cosa que me ayudó a formar este momento fue Dragon Ball Z…. han visto el capítulo donde Gokú y Piccolo tienen su prueba de manejo? xDD_

 _Mimato bombon kou, aquí tienes lo prometido! Veo que ambas vemos a Mimi metida en la música, je._

 _Nos vemos pronto, cuídense, que estén bien y recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos!_

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Momentos Michi**

 **.**

 _ **14.- Voz**_

 **.**

La noticia le llegó en la madrugada y desde que la escuchó ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

No podía creerlo, justamente había conversado con él hacía pocos días; sabía que estaba enfermo pero no esperó que todo sucediera tan pronto.

Había sido uno de sus más grandes amigos, cómplice de travesuras, consejero e incluso un ejemplo a seguir.

Tantos sentimientos generados por una noticia fatídica y ahora él se sentía perdido aun cuando estaba en su propia habitación.

Sin pensarlo, marcó un número por demás conocido, escuchó sonar varias veces el aparato hasta que una voz adormilada respondió.

—¿Diga?—

—Mimi ¿te desperté?— la voz era apenas audible; la chica talló sus ojos con el fin de despertar mejor, era raro que Taichi le llamara a esas horas.

—No te preocupes ¿qué pasó?—

—… nada... sólo quería escuchar tu voz— quiso sonreír el moreno pero no lo consiguió. La castaña intuía que algo pasaba, eran las cuatro de la mañana —¿puedes platicarme algo, por favor?— pidió, ella dudó

—Sí pero ¿cómo qué?—

—No sé… ¿qué cenaste o qué viste en la tv?—

Ella suspiró, le iba a costar trabajo que Taichi le dijera lo qué le pasaba, conocía su terquedad. Por tanto, accedió a la petición, le contó las trivialidades que tuvo en casa durante la cena y su preocupación por cómo el estilista le dejó su nuevo corte.

—…Aunque haya sido un despunte el cortó de más— finalizó

—El cabello crece, Mimi—

—Lo sé pero…— ella calló y puso atención, parecía que el chico sollozaba —¿Taichi?—

—Aquí sigo—

—¿Qué tienes?—

—Nada, sólo… me han avisado que un gran amigo se ha ido—

—¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?— preguntó con temor, una idea vaga se formó en su mente pero no quería aceptarla

—Muy lejos… no sé cuándo lo vuelva a ver—

—Tai…— ella volteó a ver el reloj, iban a dar las seis; aún no podía salir de su casa, estaba oscuro y el servicio de autobús aun no comenzaba —¿Estás en tu casa?—

—Sí—

—Dame unos minutos y voy para allá—

—¿Eh?—

—Sí, no te oyes bien y me preocupas. Si es un amigo tan importante debes expresar lo que sientes ¡No te lo guardes!— casi le gritó, al otro lado de la línea, el moreno abrió los ojos y las lágrimas contenidas salieron de ellos.

Mimi escuchó el llanto del moreno y se paró rápidamente de su cama, comenzó a buscar algo de ropa, ya se bañaría más tarde, lo importante era ir donde su novio estaba.

En lo que alistaba sus cosas y sin soltar su celular, ella le entonó una suave melodía; recordó una de las tantas canciones que inventaba su padre y ella repitió la melodía para tranquilizar un poco al chico, el cual se animó un poco y la escuchó con ateción.

Él muchas veces le dijo que le gustaba escucharla cantar, puesto que, tenía una bonita voz y en esos momentos era la única forma que a ella se le ocurría para hacerle compañía al castaño, pues ella sentía que podía animarlo con su voz.

 **.**

 _Hola…_

 _Espero y disculpen la seriedad de este momento, hace unas semanas que pasé por algo parecido con un familiar y pues… creo que al momento de crear este momento aún tenía un poco de todas esas emociones en mi persona._

 _Les prometo hacer el próximo momento más animado, muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo pronto n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Momentos Michi**

 **.**

 _ **15.- Reunión II**_

 **.**

Vaya que había sido problemático regresar a casa.

Taichi al fin estaba en su habitación después de haber regresado del Digimundo y cenado la comida que preparó su madre y que tantas veces soñó. Koromon había digievolucionado a Agumon gracias a la comida y ahora dormía plácidamente al lado de Taichi, desconectado del mundo mientras que el moreno repasaba todo lo sucedido.

Regresaron al campamento el mismo día que habían partido, era extraño cómo transcurría el tiempo en el mundo digital, algo que ya había pensado desde la primera vez que regresó a casa.

Fueron a Hikarigaoka a buscar al octavo niño elegido sin éxito alguno, por lo que, decidieron regresar a Odaiba.

Se quedaron dormidos en el tren y gastaron todo su dinero en comida, teniendo que regresar pidiendo aventón. Ese había sido su mayor error, lo admitió; él había sugerido la idea pero cómo se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Aunque no lo creyeran Taichi sí meditaba las cosas… pero ya después de haberlas hecho; ya en su casa repasaba su día y veía lo bueno y lo malo de lo que había hecho. Con sus brazos en la nuca, veía el techo y frunció el ceño al finalizar su análisis.

—Ese tipo es un tarado— Se sentó de golpe en la cama y vio sus manos: las abrió y cerró continuamente —¿Acaso creyó que por ser más grande podía decir y hacer lo que quisiera? Cierto, era su camioneta pero eso no le daba derecho a lucirse delante de Mimi y Sora—

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, recostándose de lado, dando la espalda a Agumon.

—Y todavía nos hace decir que sólo somos los acompañantes de las lindas Sora y Mimi… ¡Ya sé que Mimi es linda!, nadie tiene que hacérmelo ver—

Giró de nuevo en su cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, Agumom medio despertó.

—¿Pasa algo, Taichi?—

—Nada Agumon, duerme tranquilo— el dinosaurio así lo hizo, el chico giró su cabeza en dirección de su compañero Digimon —que suerte tienes Agumon… tú no tienes que pensar en las niñas—

Se reacomodó en la cama e hizo lo posible por dormir, quería olvidar lo sucedido en el día y sólo pensar en que al día siguiente vería a Mimi y los demás en el parque para seguir con su misión.

 **.**

 _Konbawa!_

 _Muchas gracias por apoyo en el momento anterior, ya han pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido y todo parece retomar su ritmo usual._

 _Y bueno, aquí tenemos otro momento compartido n.n desde hace mucho quería ponerlo, es que, ese capítulo vaya que tiene mucho para imaginar, aunque creo que me quedó muy cortito, jeje._

 _Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo momento, nuevamente, muchas gracias por su apoyo (en todo el sentido de la palabra, me siento muy afortunada, en serio, mil gracias)._

 _Cuídense muchos y nos leemos pronto!_

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **16.- Canción**_

 _ **.**_

Era una agradable mañana de sábado, durante la madrugada había llovido copiosamente, amaneciendo el clima muy fresco y con varios charcos por la ciudad.

Taichi salió a pasear en su bicicleta. Aunque era de buen dormir, en mañanas como esa le gustaba salir a dar un paseo matutino.

Iba tranquilo escuchando la radio; desde que entró a la preparatoria comenzó a interesarse en escuchar la radio y las noticias, estaba comenzando a poner atención al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Llegó a un parque cercano, había un señor que vendía panes al vapor y compró uno. Mientras lo comía se sentó en una banca y cambió la radio por su lista de canciones favoritas.

Terminó su pan, se recargó en la banca y observó el cielo; no había viento pero era grato ver el cielo azul tan limpio, esa limpieza que sólo la lluvia podía conseguir, y el verdor de los árboles a su alrededor.

En ese momento escuchó una canción extranjera, sonrió y comenzó a tararearla en voz baja, se perdió en la canción y cuando ésta terminó, abrió los ojos y escuchó una voz de mujer cercas suyo.

—Es una bonita canción, Taichi-san—

El nombrado se irguió y puso atención en la persona que le hablaba.

—Mimi… hola— se quitó los audífonos y pausó la música —y sí… desde que la escuché por primera vez me gustó mucho—

—Yo también conozco esa canción— se sentó a su lado

—¿En serio? Pero es extranjera— ella sonrió confiada y él comprendió —Cierto… has tenido contacto con extranjeros—

—¿Y tú como la conociste?—

—Por azares del destino… estaba descargando música en internet y di con ella. Por cierto ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?—

—Me gusta salir a pasear cuando ha llovido por la noche, las mañanas son frescas y agradables—

—Mira, pensamos igual. ¿Y tú cómo conociste esa canción?—

—Yo… cuando estuve en América, escuché a un compañero de clases cantarla— era la mitad de la verdad, no quería ser descubierta por el chico que tanto le gustaba —tiene bonita letra ¿verdad?—

—Sí… la busqué y me la aprendí ¿quieres escucharla?— nerviosa, ella aceptó y él le colocó los audífonos

La canción comenzó a escucharse, ella cerró sus ojos y Yagami la observaba mientras en su mente se reproducía la misma música, cuando terminó ella le devolvió los audífonos.

—Sí, la tienes con el mismo cantante que yo escuché—

—¿En serio? Vaya sorpresa, tengo entendido que hay como tres personas que la cantan, todas latinas—

—Algo he oído de eso, pero no los puedo culpar, la letra es hermosa… estaría genial que alguien…— calló de inmediato, Taichi aprovechó la ocasión y se armó de valor en ese momento

—Que alguien te dijera " _¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_?"—

—Si… no niego que me gustaría pero…— ella se percató de la fija mirada con que Taichi la veía y del brillo que sus ojos mostraban y él continuó

—¿ _Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_ —

—Taichi-san… ¿es en serio?— él asintió y continuó

— _No quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo_ —

La castaña sólo atinó a sonreír al sentir que el chico la abrazaba. Así se quedaron un rato, sentados uno al lado del otro, sus bicicletas a cada lado de la banca y escuchando nuevamente la canción, esta vez sin audífonos pero a un volumen no muy alto

 _¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo_ _  
_ _es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Listo! Nuevo momento arriba =) espero les guste porque en lo personal… esa canción es una de mis favoritas, no sé si la conozcan, se llama_ _ **Algo contigo**_ _y la canta_ _ **Vicentico**_ _(bueno, al menos yo la escuché con él porque también hay otros que la cantan, Andrés Calamaro, por ejemplo)._

 _En fin, no sé… cierto día que la estaba escuchando pensé en Taichi y me pareció una canción adecuada para él._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo y… antes de que se pase, una disculpa por el momento anterior… ne equivoqué al poner el título u.u se suponía que era Regreso II, no reunión…_

 _Bueno, habiendo terminado las noticias, me retiro por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo momento y recuerden, dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias, no duden en hacérmelo saber n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **17.- Anhelo**_

 _ **.**_

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate que le quitaba el sueño.

Tenían poco de haberse conocido; coincidieron en su trabajo de vacaciones de verano. Él ya trabajaba allí y fue quien le ayudó a integrarse.

Taichi Yagami, ese era su nombre, estaba por graduarse de la Universidad de Tokyo y era dueño de una personalidad muy atrayente; de inmediato, Mimi Tachikawa quedó prendada de él.

Ella hacía lo posible por hablarle, ayudarle, darle uno que otro detalle… no quería ser tan obvia y delatar sus sentimientos por él pero le encantaba verlo sonreír y quería verlo siempre alegre.

Él siempre fue muy amable con ella y se entendieron muy bien de inmediato, cosa que alimentó las esperanzas de la castaña. Pero cierto día, esas esperanzas quedaron desechas.

Había pasado el cumpleaños del chico y ella no lo sabía, por eso, cuando se enteró, días después quiso aprovechar su paga e invitarlo a cenar y decidió esperarlo; era sábado y el domingo tenían descanso.

Él salió primero de los vestidores e iba haciendo una llamada, ella se apresuró y más cuando le escuchó hablar.

—¿Estás aquí afuera? ¡Voy en seguida!—

Al escucharlo, ella se sobresaltó, se apresuró a cambiarse y tomó sus cosas.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la tienda lo vio, el castaño estaba acompañado por una joven pelirroja; a quien el chico saludó con un limpio beso en los labios, que hizo sonreír a ambos.

En ese momento, Mimi comprendió que Taichi no estaba solo.

—Debí suponerlo, los chicos como él nunca están solos— se lamentó

Después de eso, los días pasaron pero el trato de ella para con él no cambió. Mimi sólo procuró controlar sus sentimientos y no delatarse ante él, cosa difícil pues la convivencia diaria era muy grata.

Aun así, ella no perdía la oportunidad de admirarlo desde lejos, como en este momento; ambos estaban en su hora de comida, cada uno con su grupo de amigos pero Mimi en ocasiones se perdía en sus sueños fantaseando que Taichi Yagami la quería tanto como ella a él y que esa amistad podía llegar a convertirse en algo más, dicho pensamiento la hacía sonreír.

Y mientras ese deseo se vuelve realidad, ella se conforma con ver la radiante sonrisa del chico que le gusta.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Creyeron que dejaría que se acaba el año sin subir un nuevo momento? Pues aquí tienen el último momento del año 2017 n.n quizá un poco desacorde a las fechas decembrinas… bueno, no tanto, a muchos nos da nostalgia de navidad, je._

 _No sé, creo que todos alguna vez en la vida hemos pasado por ese amor no correspondido (muy seguido para mí ñ.ñu) y pues… también me ha tocado admirar a la distancia a la persona que me gusta al saber que está ocupada y sabiendo que sólo puede haber amistad._

 _Espero y les agrade este momento agridulce; que su navidad así como este año haya sido muy bueno para todos ustedes y sus seres queridos y que el año que viene les traiga mucha dicha, salud y éxitos._

 _Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2018!_

 **.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **18.- Desolación**_

 _ **.**_

Nuevamente estaban en el Digimundo, aunque ahora sí ya no eran unos niños.

Mimi había regresado a Japón y creyó que su vida seguiría normal pero junto a sus amigos de la infancia más una nueva amiga, Meiko Mochizuki. Nunca imaginó que la chica de cabellos negros estuviera implicada con los Digimon peo eso no le importó, era maravilloso tener más amigos con compañeros digitales… o al menos eso creyó al principio.

Se presentaron los problemas poco tiempo después, desfases entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital que no dejaban de ser notorios.

Debido a ello, los niños elegidos viajaron al digimundo con la intención de resolver los problemas como antaño y, aunque no sabían por dónde comenzar, buscarían una solución. Pero en el trayecto de cumplir esa misión, hubo una cruenta batalla que marcó un antes y un después.

Meicoomon fuera de control y Omegamon haciendo lo posible por detenerla, Meiko corriendo para auxiliar a su compañera Digimon y Taichi y Yamato corriendo tras ella… todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

La tierra se abrió, Ishida retuvo a Meiko mientras que Taichi corría para salvar su vida pero algo pasó y tembló intensamente. Cuando el temblor terminó y todo quedó en silencio, ocho personas observaban su entorno, alguien les faltaba.

—¿Por qué?— Mimi estaba en el suelo, Koushiro a su lado —¿Por qué?— repetía su mente

Vio a Hikari acercarse a donde Taichi había estado, la escuchó llamarlo pero no escuchó que le respondieran.

—¿Por qué?— volvía a repetir su mente —¿Por qué tú?—

Tachikawa quería hablar pero su voz no salía; un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente: la pelea con Etemon, donde Taichi había desaparecido también y volvió a sentir aquella sensación de la que ahora conocía el nombre: Desesperación y angustia.

—¿Por qué?— su mente reclamaba —¿Por qué dejas a Hikari sola? ¿No escuchas que te llama?— pensó mientras veía la pelea en el cielo, esa no podía ser la evolución correcta de Gatomon.

—Taichi… por qué… ¡ ¿por qué me dejas sola? !— lloró en sus adentros

No supo más, su mundo se detuvo unos instantes, hasta que, Yamato tomó el mando del grupo y les animó a seguir; sería difícil pero ella tenía fe en que encontrarían al líder los niños elegidos. Una vez lograron reunirse, podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Y como tal, aquí tienen mi presente para ustedes =)_

 _Primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del momento anterior..._

 _Y... tal vez este no es lo más animado que puedan encontrarse pero… le tocaba por fin a este capítulo, je. Es que, los escribo primero en un cuaderno (mi fiel cuaderno) conforme se me van ocurriendo y ya después los paso a la pc así que, pues el orden ya está establecido desde antes, gomen._

 _Como supondrán, este momento lo ideé al día siguiente de haber visto las ovas más recientes…. Tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados y ganas de gritar cuando vi los googles de Taichi que… sniff… tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma y Mimi llegó a ayudarme n.n_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo momento que, creo, será un poco más animado_

 _Mucho éxito en este año que está comenzando._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **19.- Herida**_

 _ **.**_

El fútbol es un deporte para hombres, dicen. Pero ella no le veía el sentido a pelear por una pelota.

Sí, ella lo jugo alguna vez cuando niña pero sólo porque no había más, Mimi Tachikawa no gustaba de los juegos bruscos y el soccer era un juego MUY brusco.

Aun así, su novio amaba ese deporte desde muy pequeño y era difícil pensar que alguna vez lo dejaría. Por lo mismo, ahora ella estaba viendo uno de sus partidos, los cuartos de final de la liga universitaria.

La castaña observaba atenta a Taichi y cada choque de cuerpos o barrida le dolía; él nunca se quejaba de eso pero a ella no le gustaba verle con raspones o moretones, le preocupaba que esos golpes le dejaran un daño a futuro.

Finalmente terminó el partido, los jugadores se dejaron caer en el pasto, exhaustos; había sido un partido duro pero habían ganado por un gol de diferencia. Ella tomó su bolso y se dirigió a donde el castaño estaba, el cual se quitaba el sudor y tomaba agua.

—¡Taichi-san!—

—Oh, Mimi, pudiste venir— se alegró el chico

—Si… ¡mira nada más como terminaste!— comentó resignada, el chico sonrió apenado

—Fue un partido difícil— se dispuso a levantarse pero un dolor se lo impidió —Ouch…—

—¿Qué pasó?— ella se preocupó

—No lo sé— se revisó él mismo, encontrando una herida en su antebrazo —creo que me la hice cuando robé el balón—

—¿Otra herida?— él no respondió, sólo rió travieso —déjame verla—

La castaña ya estaba acostumbrada, por eso, siempre traía un botiquín de emergencias, era algo indispensable si una salía con Taichi Yagami, el deportista. Y así, ella procedió a curar la herida, el castaño la contemplaba en silencio y a su mente acudió un cago recuerdo.

Tenía alrededor de nueve años, estaba en el patio de su escuela jugando soccer y después del partido quedó muy lastimado de sus piernas, sonreía ante sus compañeros, pero le dolía mucho y quería llorar.

Se refugió detrás de los salones y tocaba cada uno de sus raspones.

—Duele…— podía caminar pero uno de los raspones estaba en su rodilla y era el que más le lastimaba

Secó sus lágrimas cuando vio que alguien se acercaba: una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños lo observaba.

—¿Te duele?— preguntó preocupada

—No…— él retuvo su llanto

La pequeña se acercó y vio la herida de la rodilla.

—No te muevas—

Acto seguido, la niña sacó una pequeña caja de la lonchera que traía y buscó un curita para después colocarlo en la herida del niño.

—Así está mejor— sin pensarlo, ella le dio un beso al curita, el niño se puso rojo por completo y dio un paso atrás

—¡ ¿Q-Qué haces? !—

—Dice mi mamá que así se curan más pronto— sonrió

Ella guardó sus cosas, fue entonces que el niño se dio cuenta de que la caja era un pequeño botiquín.

—Sí que estás preparada— admiró, ella sonrió

—¡Listo!— esa palabra regresó a Taichi a la realidad. Mimi sacudió sus manos

—Gracias, Mimi— se dispuso a levantarse pero ella no lo dejó

—Espera, me falta algo—

—¿Qué cosa?—

Ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, depositó un pequeño beso y después, colocó ese mismo dedo sobre la herida.

—Con esto bastará— sonrió

—¡ ¿Mimi? !— el castaño se sonrojó

—Así sanará más pronto— aseguró ella

Ambos salieron del recinto, él apoyado en ella y con aquel recuerdo de su infancia presente

—Siempre estás preparada ¿verdad?—

—¿Eh?— ella no entendió

—Nada… sólo recordaba— restó importancia y cambió el tema de convesación.

.

 **..**

 **.**

 _Saludos!_

 _Aquí les dejo el nuevo momento Michi n.n que se suponía iba a ser un Mimato pero no resulto así, je. Es que, ya ven que… creo en el segundo capítulo de Adventure 01, Mimi muestra todo lo que traía en su mochila (por aquello de la excursión) y el rubio le dijo que iba muy preparada._

 _Pero Yamato no es muy descuidado así que no podíamos incluirlo a él en ese tema ñ.ñu_

 _Aun así, me gustó como resultó con Taichi, aunque creo que exageré con lo del beso pero… con la mamá que Mimi se carga, sí la creo capaz de enseñarle a su hija_ "ideas raras", jeje.

Nos vemos en el próximo momento, se cuidan y que estén bien!

 **.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **20.- Estados Unidos (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Ya habían transcurrido tres años desde la primera vez que fueron al digimundo y ahora volvían a necesitarlos, pero en esta ocasión había nuevos elegidos involucrados.

Fue un día con muchas emociones para Taichi Yagami puesto que, en cuanto supo que Agumon, su fiel compañero Digimon, estaba en peligro, el castaño no dudó en acudir en su auxilio y viajó al digimundo.

Fue entonces que, tras uno que otro enfrentamiento, se enteró de que ese chico, Daisuke Motomiya, quien pertenecía al mismo club de soccer que él en la primaria, era uno de los nuevos niños elegidos.

Debido a ello, Taichi acordó reunirse con sus amigos, el resto de los niños elegidos, en el parque de siempre y contarles la situación.

Hikari y Takeru contaron lo que les había ocurrido en el digimundo así como Taichi mismo contó su experiencia… aunque una parte de su consciencia estaba atorada en una frase que Sora dijo en cuento se habían reunido _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"_ ; él estaba de acuerdo con ella. Una vez que entraron a la secundaria se hizo difícil que se vieran con la misma frecuencia debido a que cada uno comenzaba a andar por un camino diferente.

—Recibí un correo electrónico de Mimi desde Estados Unidos, me decía que está preocupada por Palmon— dijo Hikari de pronto y el silencio se hizo.

En ese momento, Taichi pasó su vista por cada uno de sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que allí sólo estaban siete de los ochos niños elegidos y cayó en cuenta de que faltaba la chica más alegre del grupo.

Recordó que no hacía mucho que la castaña se había mudado a Estados Unidos a causa del trabajo de su padre; Taichi no sabía a qué se dedicaba el señor Tachikawa pero le molestaba que se tuvieran que ir no sólo de la ciudad, si no, del país.

Aun así, le alegraba saber que ella no se había olvidado de su grupo de amigos y que, indirectamente, tenía noticias suyas. Y, aunque sabía que era malo pensar así, el castaño tenía la esperanza de que, debido a este incidente con los Digimon, vería más pronto de lo esperando a la castaña que tanto extrañaba.

Pero tampoco debía olvidar lo ocurrido en el Digimundo; tenían que averiguar qué estaba pasando y por qué había nuevos niños elegidos. Debía centrarse un poco y comenzar a observar el mundo que lo rodeaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Listo el nuevo momento compartido =)_

 _Ya desde hacía tiempo quería poner esa escena, intentar imaginar qué podía estar pasando por sus cabezas ese día en que se dieron cuenta de que su vida rutinaria había cambiado de nuevo._

 _Que por cierto, al momento de escribir esto estoy viendo/ escuchando el capítulo de Digimon 02, ah~~ nostalgia n.n_

 _Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir por ahora, nos estamos viendo de nuevo en el próximo capítulo y por cierto… Ya son 20 momentos… jamás en la vida pensé que alguna vez haría un fic con tantos capítulos…. No saben lo feliz que me siento._

 _Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, desde aquellos que se han animado a dejar un mensaje con sus comentarios y sugerencias, así como aquellos que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o que le dan seguimiento y también, aquellos que se me dan un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo aun cuando no tienen cuenta o no son de comentar. En verdad, mil gracias a todos, es por ustedes que aquí sigo dando guerra n.n_

 _Nos vemos después, se cuidan mucho y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **21.- Evidencia**_

 _ **.**_

Decidieron ir al parque de diversiones para dar así comienzo a sus vacaciones; eran universitarios ya pero las vacaciones siempre son bienvenidas y uno vuelve a ser niño.

Subieron a varios juegos; habían llegado desde muy temprano para aprovechar el día al máximo; en ocasiones como esa Taichi y Mimi siempre tenían energía extra como alguna vez Jou lo mencionó.

Pasaron por la montaña rusa, los troncos, carros chocones, el sky y una que otra atracción más tranquila, como tirar dardos, anotar canastas y la infaltable casa del terror.

—¿Cansada?— le preguntó él mientras le entregaba una botella con agua.

Habían parado a descansar un rato.

—Un poco… pero puedo continuar—

—Lo sé, te he visto muy decidida— él le dio un trago a su respectiva botella

—Sí… es que, hace años que no veía a un parque de diversiones—

—Me alegra saber que te gustó la idea—

—Sí, gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo— ella se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazó

—¡Mimi, cuidado!— apenas y logró sostener su botella, vio a la castaña y sonrió —¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?—

—Mmm… ¿qué opinas del tren?—

—Creo que está bien, así podemos ver que otro juego nos

falta— comentó el chico y sacó su celular —tenemos tiempo suficiente— sonrió divertido, ella se extrañó, se separó de él y le habló.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido tu celular?—

—Oh, no es eso, Mimi, sólo recordé algo—

—¿Qué cosa?— quiso saber

—Nada importante—

—Dime— algo no le daba buena espina a la castaña

—¿Segura?— ella asintió y él volteó su móvil hacia ella

Mimi quedó sin habla, Taichi le estaba mostrando una foto donde ella salía con algunas hojas de árbol en la cara.

—¿Dónde tomaste esa foto?— exigió saber

—Cuando nos sentamos a comer y regresaste del sanitario… te topaste con unas ramas de árbol— respondió él tranquilo mientras veía la foto.

—Borra eso, es vergonzoso—

—Nop. Se ha convertido en una de mis fotos favoritas— guardó su celular de nueva cuenta — Ahora, vamos al tren— comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió

—Taichi, borra esa foto—

—No lo haré—

—¡Bórrala!—

Y así, llegaron al tren del parque, él caminando tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo al frente sonriendo divertido y ella a su lado reclamando sus derechos por la foto.

—Vamos, sube— le animó, ella hizo caso —olvida esa foto y disfruta el viaje— sonrió ampliamente.

Se acomodaron en los asientos y el tren comenzó su andar. Mimi suspiró resignada, conocía a Taichi y sabía que no lo convencería de eliminar la fotografía, mientras que el castaño estaba feliz por tener una evidencia de que su novia no era del todo perfecta.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola!_

 _Qué les pareció? En lo personal me gustó porque soy de la idea de que las parejas no sólo deben estar de melosos todo el día, deben tener salidas y divertirse como gente normal xD, además de que estoy metiendo aquí mi deseo de ir al parque de diversiones con mis amigos pero a ellos parece no interesarles mucho la idea, jeje ñ.ñu. así que, saco un poco de mi frustración en este momento u_u_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, se cuidan y que estén bien_!

 **.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **22.- Compras**_

 _ **.**_

¿En qué estaba pensado cuando aceptó acompañar a Mimi al centro comercial?

Llevaban más de dos horas en la plaza y ya la habían recorrido más de dos veces ¿la razón? Mimi estaba buscando un atuendo nuevo para ir al concierto de Yamato.

Taichi le decía que no era necesario, que nadie le pondría atención a su vestuario; o al menos eso esperaba él, que ningún chico osara fijarse en su castaña novia.

Después de varios intentos, al fin habían ingresado a una tienda de variedad, y en este momento, Taichi esperaba a que Mimi se probara uno de los tantos atuendos que había elegido.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar?—

Se recargó en la silla, estaba aburrido

—¡Taichi-san! ¿Qué opinas de éste?—

Como si le hubiera escuchado, la cortina del vestidor se recorrió mostrando a la castaña, que modelaba su elección: un vestido corto de corte A con una chaqueta encima, dado que las noches ya eran frescas. Yagami sonrió, lo que su novia vestía no era una mala elección.

—Me gusta— se apoyó en sus piernas —te queda bien— ella sonrió

Tomada la decisión, ella volvió al vestidor para cambiarse y después pagar la compra. En el proceso, el castaño volvió a pensar en su estancia en la tienda, mientras recorría el interior de la ella con la vista.

—Al fin— suspiró

Habían entrado a otras tiendas y nada le había gustado a la chica hasta que llegaron a donde en este momento estaban, donde todo indicaba que el peregrinar había terminado.

—¡Listo, tengo todo!—

Mimi caminó animada en dirección a su novio; las compras siempre la ponían de buen humor y andaba con sonrisa triunfante. Fue entonces que el castaño reaccionó, ahí estaba la respuesta.

Él aceptaba acompañar a Mimi de compras con tal de ver esa sonrisa; el martirio de caminar y recorrer tienda tras tienda era recompensado por esa amplia y radiante sonrisa que mostraba luego de concretar, satisfecha, su misión.

Porque, para Mimi Tachikawa, ir de compras era una importante misión.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola, nuevamente!_

 _Aquí el nuevo momento… hecho en lo que esperaba comenzaran mis clases del taller de narrativa n.n espero y este taller me ayude a mejorar los textos._

 _En fin, este momento fue más que nada una curiosidad porque, al taller, llegué demasiado temprano y tenía que esperar a que abrieran el salón entonces pensé… ¿y si Taichi esperara a Mimi mientras ella compra ropa? Y pues ahí tienen el resultado, creo que no es malo, no sé, yo tengo la impresión de que Taichi se alegra con las más sencillas cosas._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo momento, cuídense mucho!_

 **.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Momentos Michi**

 **.**

 _ **23.- Despistado**_

 **.**

Ahí estaban otra vez esas chicas. Últimamente, al llegar a la preparatoria, Mimi veía a un grupo de chicas que esperaban a los chicos del club de fútbol soccer.

Ella ya las conocía puesto que tenía tiempo observándolas, eran admiradoras de Taichi Yagami.

El equipo de soccer había ganado un partido contra la escuela con la que tenían una rivalidad antiquísima y toda la escuela tenía centrada su atención en el equipo, sobre todo las chicas, ellas ponían mucha atención en el capitán del equipo y ese era el problema.

No para Taichi, al contrario, Mimi sabía que el castaño era bien recibido por quien lo conociera; las personas le tomaban aprecio al poco tiempo de conocerlo y eso era algo de lo que ella estaba muy consciente.

El problema era que el castaño no sabía del efecto que causaba en las personas. Él no consideraba la idea de tener a muchas mujeres interesadas en él, puesto que, siempre decía que Yamato era el chico popular del grupo.

Pero Mimi bien sabía que Taichi Yagami tenía su séquito de seguidoras; como esas chicas que estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando el ingreso del capitán del equipo de soccer.

Ella también estaba en la entrada, dudando en esperar a su amigo o seguir su camino cuando vio al moreno acercarse al edificio, entonces la castaña sonrió… lo admitía, Taichi Yagami le gustaba, y no iba a permitir que otra chica se le adelantara y se lo quitara.

—¡Taichi-san!— le llamó y regresó unos pasos para encontrarlo

El castaño la recibió con una gran sonrisa, como era común en él. La sonrisa que cautivaba a Mimi y a otras tantas chicas más. Esa era el arma del moreno para ganarse a las personas, siempre tenía una sonrisa paara todos pero él mismo desconocía su poder y Mimi Tachikawa no tenía pensado decírselo puesto que también le gustaba ese lado despistado y desinteresado de Taichi, aun cuando sabía que debía cuidar a ese chico a capa y espada.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta n.n disculpen la demora pero… de repente, se me fueron las ideas -_-… en serio, estuve en una racha en la que viví a modo de "piloto automático", pero parece ser que todo se está componiendo._

 _Este momento, me alguna forma me gusta, porque yo así veo a Taichi, que es tan amiguero que no piensa que alguien pueda quererlo más allá de una amistad y sí, creo que es muy despistado en algunas cosas._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo momento, saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Momentos Michi**

 **.**

 _ **24.- Princesa**_

 **.**

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse en el departamento. Los señores Tachikawa se asomaron y vieron a su hija dirigirse a su habitación a grandes zancadas, los puños cerrados y la mirada fulminante que mostraba cuando algo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Poco después azotó la puerta de su habitación.

—Debería cuidar las puertas— comentó preocupado su padre

En su habitación, Mimi aventaba con fuerza sus almohadas y peluches al piso.

—¡Es un tonto. Ese tipo es un tonto!— reprochaba enérgicamente a cada tanto

Después de varios almohadazos al piso, Mimi se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de lado, un poco exhausta pero más tranquilizada.

—Tonto. No sabe lo que dice— resopló

¿Por qué hacía eso la chica? La situación era la siguiente: ella había salido a una cita con un compañero de su secundaria. Desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos, Mimi se hizo una chica popular dado su enérgica personalidad.

El chico con el que había salido era atractivo y de sangre ligera; no la estaban pasando mal hasta que el muchacho cometió la "falta" de llamarla "princesa".

—No me llames así— le reclamó una vez

—¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo— él no comprendía la actitud de Mimi, después de todo, la palabra no era ofensiva

—Sólo… no lo vuelvas a hacer— insistió

—Pero Mimi…—

—¡Tú no puedes llamarme así!— estalló sin más y, en un momento de berrinche adolescente, ella dejó al chico solo para irse a su casa.

Y ahora, Mimi repasaba lo ocurrido y estaba consciente de que había actuado por impulso.

—Creo que debo disculparme con él mañana— admitió —pero es que… nadie puede llamarme así… nadie además de Taichi—

Levantó la almohada más cercana y la abrazó acostándose de nueva cuenta. El problema no era que le hubieran llamado princesa; lo que a Mimi le dolía era todo el peso que esa palabra contenía. Ella hacía lo posible por vivir alegremente en esta nueva ciudad donde ya casi cumplía un año pero había cosas, lugares y personas que no quería olvidar y le dolía saber que no podía verlos tanto como ella quería.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Hola!_

 _Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí me tienen n.n con algo un poco agridulce pero ya ven… hay que poner un poco de todo =)_

 _Referente al momento, me estaba acordado de una compañera de un trabajo anterior y de cómo ella me llamaba y, en cierta ocasión, alguien de mi empleo actual hizo lo mismo pero… no sé, no se sintió igual y pensé "no es lo mismo que con ella"._

 _Espero haberme dado a entender aunque sea un poco, creo que mi explicación no fue muy clara, jeje, gomen._

 _Honter11, muchas gracias por animarte a dejar mensaje y pues… si bien sí barajeado la idea de hacer uno de estos momentos un poco más largos…creo que será en un futuro, cuando sienta que este fic esté por finalizar._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo momento, cuídense mucho!_

 **.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **25.- Tren (*)**_

 _ **.**_

Otro día comenzaba y debía ir a trabajar. Mimi Tachikawa se levantó con buen ánimo ese día, no era inicio de semana ni el último, era un día cualquiera pero ella sentía mucho ánimo desde que se levantó.

Como se había bañado la noche anterior, durmió un poco más de lo habitual, al levantarse eligió su ropa y desayuno algo ligero. Se arregló el cabello, el maquillaje y salió a tomar el tren que la llevaría a su empleo.

Estando en la estación y mientras esperaba que el tren llegara alguien llamó su atención. Un chico de tez morena y cabellos castaños y alborotados pasó frente a ella y se colocó a su lado, apoyado en la pared; el chico vestía de forma deportiva y casual, estaba escuchando música, o eso suponía Mimi al verle las orejeras puestas.

Ella estaba a muy pocos pasos de distancia pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ese chico desconocido la había flechado.

Llegó el tren y, aunque Mimi solía subir primero para alcanzar asiento, ésta vez entró al último, debía ver dónde se sentaba ese muchacho.

Lo vio entrar y caminar un poco, no se sentó, quedó de pie apoyado en uno de los ventanales frente a la puerta; la castaña se armó de valor para colocarse junto a él pero un joven le cedió su lugar para sentarse por lo que quedó a un lado de la puerta y casi frente al moreno.

Por suerte eran vacaciones escolares así que el tren no iba muy lleno y ella podía observar disimuladamente al chico.

Él era alto, un poco más que ella, de complexión delgada pero se veía resistente, tal vez practicaba algún deporte, ojos color chocolate, su semblante se veía tranquilo y, una muy leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, por lo visto ese chico siempre sonreía.

El muchacho estaba viendo su celular, quizá veía algún video divertido. De pronto, Mimi vio al chico alzar la vista, ella sintió ruborizarse y rápidamente volteó a ver en otra dirección; temía haberse delatado e incomodarlo por observarlo tanto rato, aunque ella no se había percatado del avance del tiempo.

Al poco rato volvía a verlo, ahora el chico veía por la ventana y después vio su reloj, Mimi lo vio acomodarse su mochila, al parecer ya estaba por bajar del tren. Se movió de su lugar, se sostuvo de uno de los tubos y esperó a que el tren se detuviera y abriera las puertas.

Al abrirse, las personas comenzaron a salir y entrar al vagón, el chico esperó un poco para ser de los últimos en salir; ella observaba todo con disimulo cuando vio una mano colocarse junto al tubo donde ella estaba sentada, Mimi levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos chocolate del muchacho, se sintió nerviosa y más aún porque él la estaba viendo directamente.

—Hola— habló él al tiempo que se colocaba las orejeras en el cuello

—Ho-hola— respondió ella sorprendida

—Nos vemos. Cuídate— se despidió él con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano al tiempo que salía del vagón

—Gracias… Igual tú— logró decir rápidamente mientras se levantaba del asiento y veía a través del vidrio de la puerta, el chicho estaba ahí de pie y la despedía con la mano

Él volvió a colocarse las orejeras y caminó rumbo a la salida de la estación, comenzó a subir las escaleras y suspiró… hacía tiempo que quería hablarle a esa chica castaña y hoy por fin, Taichi Yagami se había atrevido a hacerlo. Sonrió y salió de la estación rumbo a su destino, mientras tanto, Mimi bajaba en su respectiva estación, ruborizada y feliz. Vaya que había comenzado muy bien el día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola!_

 _Aquí el nuevo momento… un poco sencillo, la verdad pero… no me negarán que más de alguna vez hemos visto a alguien que nos atrae en el camión, metro, autobús, etc., pues también a ellos les puede pasar, jeje._

 _Honter11, gracias por tu mensaje y paciencia a futuro_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo momento, cuídense mucho!_

 _ **.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **26.- Fútbol**_

 _ **.**_

¿Qué tenía de emocionante un partido de fútbol soccer? Mimi Tachikawa seguía sin entenderlo.

El día de hoy jugaba la selección japonesa contra la selección de Bélgica en los octavos de final, para conseguir pasar a la final del mundial de este año y Taichi, desde muy temprana hora había acaparado el televisor de la sala. Una de las cosas que lograba hacer que el castaño se levantara temprano, debía reconocerlo, era el fútbol.

Mimi tenía poco de haberse levantado y estaba en la cocina preparándose un licuado y escuchando parte de los cometarios previos al partido. Cinco minutos después el juego comenzó.

Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta, que conectaba la cocina con la sala, observando a su compañero de vida. Si bien cada que jugaba algún equipo local Taichi veía los juegos, cuando jugaba la selección el moreno se desconectaba del mundo. Algunas veces Daisuke, Ken e incluso Hikari y Miyako los visitaban con esa intención: ver un partido de fútbol, pero esta vez el castaño lo vería solo, los demás ya habían hecho planes.

La castaña seguía cuestionándose cómo era que las personas podían concentrarse tanto en ver cómo veintidós personas se peleaban por un balón. Recordaba que su padre también era gustoso de ver el fútbol pero su madre siempre se salía con la suya al convencerlo de hacer alguna otra cosa. Mimi pensó en hacer lo mismo, convencer a Taichi de ir a algún lugar.

Lo sopesó pero desechó la idea al ver la cara del moreno, las expresiones en su rostro lo demostraban.

De pronto escuchó un grito de alegría proveniente del castaño, la selección japonesa había metido el primer gol y Taichi lo celebraba junto a los comentaristas. Y en esa algarabía el chico vio a la castaña.

—Mimi, ven—

La invitó a sentarse con él.

Ella sabía que esa invitación incluía ver el partido hasta el final… no era una invitación muy grata, quiso irse pero cambió de opinión. Él muchas veces cedía a las peticiones de ella, esta vez era su turno de acompañarlo.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Primero que nada… Disculpen la demora u.u esto debía haberse subido a más tardar el último día del mes pasado pero han pasado un par de cosas que han hecho que no me de abasto con los días pero aquí tienen el nuevo momento que…como supongo, se darán una idea de en qué momento fue ideado, jeje._

 _Es que, no puede haber un Taichi Yagami sin fútbol, no creen?_

 _Espero y les agrade este momento tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo porque, creo, es bonito el poder compartir cosas con la pareja aun cuando no sean del total agrado de uno, es decir, no nos tienen que gustar las mismas cosas pero uno puede darle la oportunidad a esa afición o simplemente aceptarla sin necesidad de adoptarla._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo momento que, espero, no demore mucho._

 _Cuídense y nos leemos muy pronto!_

 _ **.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **27.- Biblioteca**_

 _ **.**_

¿Estaban en pleno siglo 21 y aún existían los maestros que te mandaban a la biblioteca? Eso era algo inaudito para Taichi Yagami, es más, era un castigo.

Eso era lo que pensaba el chico mientras hojeaba un libro que había sacado del estante frente a él. Le habían dejado investigar acerca de la revolución industrial pero con la condición de que la información la obtuvieran de una biblioteca. No cabía duda de que su maestro de historia antigua tenía ideas extrañas.

Por lo mismo, en este momento, el castaño veía cada estante que tenía libros de historia no sabiendo cuál elegir. Había pensado que no sería mala idea preguntarle a la encargada pero no podía hacerlo, es decir ¿cómo iba a verse un chico de veinte años pidiendo instrucciones para buscar un libro? No, no podía pasar por esa vergüenza.

Así llevaba más de media hora, hojeando uno que otro libro sin saber qué buscaba realmente. Al final suspiró derrotado, si quería pasar esa materia, aunque fuera con la calificación mínima debía hacer ese trabajo. Decidió ir a pedir informes pero canceló su intención cuando vio justamente a su profesor sentado en una mesa cercana a la bibliotecaria; no, no podía acercarse.

Se escondió entre los estantes, suponía que el maestro estaba allí para cerciorarse de que sus alumnos hicieran la tarea como lo había pedido.

—Estoy perdido— se resignó

—¿Taichi-san?— le llamó una mujer, él respondió el saludo al reconocer a la chica

—Mimi… hola—

—¿Qué haces aquí?— ella no daba crédito al ver al castaño entre tanto libro ¿acaso era una señal del fin del mundo? —¿Estás castigado?— preguntó con cuidado de no ofender

—No… aunque yo así lo veo— intentó bromear él

—¿Por qué?—

—El maestro de historia dejó una tarea pero no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar—

—¿De qué es tu trabajo?—

—Sobre la revolución industrial—

—Revolución… espera un momento—

La chica se retiró y el castaño la siguió con la vista; la vio acercarse a una mesa donde había varios libros amontonados. Removió algunos de ellos y al poco tiempo regresó con él.

—Mira, sabía que había visto uno—

Como por encargo divino, la chica le mostraba un libro que tenía en la portada el título "Europa en el siglo XVIII", el moreno sonrió ante dicho suceso.

—Mimi… eres un ángel— admiró el muchacho

Ella le entregó el libro y, sin pensarlo, él la abrazó.

—Gracias, me has salvado el curso. Pídeme lo que quieras—

—No es necesario—

—Insisto— el chico revisaba el libro

—Bueno… ¿hoy saliendo vamos por un helado?—

—¿Hoy?— él volteó a verla e hizo memoria de sus pendientes —Claro, tengo la tarde libre—

—Genial. Te veo a la salida en la puerta de la biblioteca— animó ella

—Por supuesto. Deja termino este trabajo y nos vamos—

Y así, ambos se despidieron, Taichi con una sensación de alivio y Mimi con el corazón rebosante de felicidad; al fin tendría una tarde a solas con el alegre Taichi Yagami.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Hola, hola!_

 _Y sigo con un mes de atraso, gomen! Hago lo posible por hacerlo a tiempo pero, cuando menos me doy cuenta se me pasan los días, en verdad, me disculpo con ustedes u.u_

 _Pero aquí tienen el nuevo momento, no lo he olvidado. Me agradó la situación descrita, jamás he vivido algo así pero creo que sería algo bonito de experimentar._

 _Me despido por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente momento._

 _Cuídense mucho y que estén bien!_

 _ **.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Momentos Michi**

 _ **.**_

 _ **28.- Chocolate**_

 _ **.**_

Era la cuarta vez en este mes. Taichi estaba en la cocina de su departamento terminando de preparar chocolate caliente; era la compañía perfecta para los climas fríos y lluviosos como el que había ese día.

Estaba de pie junto a la estufa esperando que la bebida hirviera, en la sala estaba Mimi Tachikawa, su amiga de la infancia, intentando controlar su enfurecido llanto.

¿Qué había pasado? El nuevo novio de Mimi la había cortado en menos de cinco días ¿la razón? No había chico que pudiera seguirle el ritmo a la castaña.

—Bébelo, te calmará— el moreno le entregó la taza

—Gracias… sniff…— gimoteó

Taichi se sentó en el sillón contiguo y contempló a su amiga, se preguntaba por qué la chica lloraba por cada chico que la dejaba, debería estar ya acostumbrada. Se regañó mentalmente mientras bebía su taza con chocolate. Pensaba que si él fuera el novio de la castaña jamás la haría llorar, porque verla en ese estado le partía el alma a Taichi Yagami.

—Ya no llores, Mimi, no me gusta verte así—

—Lo sé… sniff… lo siento, Taichi-san—

—Olvida a ese tipo, no vale tanto como para llorarle—

—Es que…Taichi… ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?— preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al chico

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes algo malo?—

—Porque los novios no me duran— respondió con dureza

—Eso es porque los escoges mal— dio otro sorbo a su taza —debes observarlos bien antes de aceptar salir con ellos. Hay gente que te quiere bien—

—¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?— ella estaba desilusionada

—Puede estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas— él no quería delatarse

—¿Quién?— ella agarró interés en la conversación

—Encontrarás al chico que te dará el lugar que mereces, que te querrá bien y te pondrá como prioridad, te hará sonreír y evitará que llores de tristeza—

—Eso suena tan lindo— sonrió —me gustaría que fuera cierto lo que dices, Tai—

—Lo es… sólo tienes que estar atenta—

—Pues si eso es cierto, cuando ese chico tan maravilloso aparezca espero y venga con un letrero que me diga que es el indicado—

—Quién sabe— sonrió él divertido —nunca sabes las sorpresas que te da la vida—

—Gracias, Taichi-san, me siento mejor—

—Para eso estamos los amigos—

Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer el moreno. Había estado a nada de decirle a la castaña sus sentimientos por ella pero consideró que no era el mejor momento, esperaría a que estuviera recuperada de este corazón roto y, si algún otro chico se le adelantaba en su intención, Taichi estaría allí para animar a la chica a volver a recuperarse, después de todo, esa era la dicha de ser el amigo de su amor secreto: estar junto a la persona amada.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el último capítulo que subí y es que… pasó lo que tenía que pasar… se me secó el cerebro! En verdad, lamento la demora que he tenido pero las ideas se me han ido a unas largas vacaciones y como que van regresando poco a poco._

 _Haru, espero y este capítulo te agrade, aunque admito que me quedó un poco triste u.u_

 _Espero y hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad así como un inicio de año muy grato y que, los meses siguientes les sean favorables._

 _Puede que me tarde un poco al subir los demás capítulos pero tengan por seguro que voy a continuar este fic hasta llegar a la meta que me puse… que es un poco tanto alta, la mera verdad._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

.


End file.
